


Worth More Than Bronze

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Elements Of DnD, Gen, Humor, Implied Aldebaran/Mu, Light Angst, Mission Fic, There Be A Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: In the aftermath of a mission Aldebaran finds himself with a new understanding of his comrade, the Pisces Saint, and becomes the unexpected caretaker of a magical creature. That would have been fine on itself, if it weren't for the fact that Sanctuary was no place for a dragon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Worth More Than Bronze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardDesertKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/gifts).



> This is a gift I did for my good buddy, WaywardDesertKnight and finally got around to posting! So please, enjoy some Gold Saints entering the realm of DnD like shenanigans!

“I found more crates in a truck bed” Aldebaran called out to Aphrodite who nodded and frowned as he watched the taller Saint placed them near a tent.

“This is such a mess” The Pisces Saint replied, sighing and tucking back several strands of hair behind an ear. “There’s so much here, most I don’t even know what it is or how they got it” and the entire thing left a bitter taste in his mouth, Aphrodite added to himself.

Word had reached Sanctuary, as it always had with their advanced and deep networks, of a black market going to take place on one of the smaller islands of Greece. Normally, they would turn the matter over to the proper authorities but there was something strange about this one. Word was it that it was a market for the mysterious and fantastical, living or not and with that Athena sent Aldebaran and Aphrodite to handle the problem with a small group of Sanctuary soldiers. They were to dress as civilians and investigate before calling in the guard.

A precaution that only turned to be for the best. They found the location and quickly realized how grave the situation truly was. Within a few minutes of observing the ‘market’ they had sent the signal and every dealer and buyer were arrested, save for a few that ended up as rose covered bodies. Aphrodite’s silent outrage was clear. They would handle the others later, until then they would stay locked away in one of Sanctuary’s prisons.

Which left the matter of the…stock, as if anything they found could be called that. There were animals, more like creatures as they were far too strange for that word. Birds with four long wings, lizards with stained glass like frills and crests, small griffon like ones that were no bigger than a medium-sized dog with peacock tails and long eel like creatures that flickered many colors in tanks. There were more too, as well as remains or bits of others. Pelts of furs, skulls and bones and then there were the jars. Clear things with labels such as ‘harpy’s talons’, ‘scales of a mermaid’, ‘venom of a manticore’ and an endless list of more.

If it was one small fortune the creatures had taken a liking to Aldebaran and didn’t peck, hiss or bite when the gentle Saint had refilled their food, water or stepped into their enclosures. Though it was clear to Aphrodite that the entire event bothered him, a deep sadness never left his eyes even as he lightly petted one of the peacocks like griffons as one of the four-winged birds sat on his shoulder.

For him, he had his own brand of bitterness and sorrow.

Besides the animals, there plants, wild and exotic. Some were lined up in the sunlight while others were kept in the shadows. They called to him, asking for water or to moved just slightly towards the light or darkness. They were like nothing had had ever seen; a long vine bearing one that glowed in the shadows, one like a persian shield but with longer leaves in shades of blue and while, flowers that sounded like chimes when a breeze moved through them and another red flowering one that unfurled its petals and whispered a life among ladies in a city built in towering trees and lit lanterns before it had been stolen away when its captor tricked one lady into falling for him. Its sadness was clear, and he promised to return it to its right home as soon as he could. He gave it his name and it returned with its own; Nymph’s Heart.

They had sent a messenger after they had arrested everyone and received word back only a while ago. They were to spend the night, partly in case any other criminals came along but mostly to watch over the beasts until of Sanctuary’s _special_ contacts arrived to begin caring for…everything. The process of returning the animals to their natural environment, to sanctuaries or reserves would be a long one but worth it in the end. As for the plants, well…that would depend on the contact’s opinions and in the worst case, Aphrodite always had room for new plants in his temple or gardens.

“If you want to switch, I can work on the list” Aldebaran said, resting a hand gently on the Pisces’ shoulder.

Aphrodite rubbed at his eyes and nodded, handing over the clipboard and pen “I’ll look over those crates then, we still have some daylight after all.”

“Of course, we have most things accounted for, I couldn’t find anything else besides those ones” He replied, gesturing over to where he laid them out. “First one was mostly jars of plants and er…odd books and scrolls, I didn’t open them.”

‘Those might be more aligned with Deathmask’s expertise’ Aphrodite thought, the Cancer’s library had been full of the stuff, an inheritance from those who came before him and he had taken a liking to the subjects. Then again, Shura had some as well though any books he had were an old, old form of Celtic they never could translate. ‘Well if the expert has little knowledge on them, we can deliver them to Cancer easily enough.’

Oh he could only imagine the glee on the Cancer Saint’s face when he returned with several dozen new tomes for him to devour.

‘Until then’ he thought as he pried open a crate ‘I best make sure there’s nothing we’re forgetting.’

Luckily enough, the crate held only items instead of living things. Small, clear boxes of palm sized crystals and rocks. Bolts of various cloths that shimmered, felt like ice to the touch, chainmail and another few that seemed to have runes etched into them.

“I don’t recognize these” Aphrodite sighed as he ran a thumb of one the bolts, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. It felt electrifying yet not painful, within him his cosmo stirred and seemed to brush forward towards it. “But I think giving these to Mu might be a good idea” He held one up for Aldebaran to inspect.

“That…that is odd” The Taurus agreed, eyes widening as he felt the same sensation and handed it back.

“To put it mildly” He nodded, slipping the bolt back into the crate and replaced its covering. “Now, let’s see what’s in the last one hm?”

The final crate was covered in chains and was lined with layers of blankets and straw on the inside, something completely different from the others they had seen and broken open. Aphrodite passed Aldebaran a “something is wrong” look as Aldebaran kneeled beside him.

“Something important is in here” Aphrodite breathed. No one would put chains on the outside of something if they didn’t want someone to _get_ _in_ easily or for something to get out. Compared to everything else, you knew what that _something_ was.

“Well…I guess we’re about to find out?” Aldebaran replied.

They dug slowly and carefully through the straw, tossing it to the sides as they went deeper in, until at last they stopped. A blanket wrapped _something_ rested in the middle of the crate, larger than a football though a vaguely familiar shape.

Carefully, Aldebaran reached in and pulled it out. “It’s heavy” he noted before pulling back the blanket some and freezing.

Both Saints eyes went wide and Aphrodite covered his mouth with a hand.

It was sleek, like it was made of smooth metal that reminded them of their armor, yet the color was different. The shape was familiar because it was an _egg_ , just made of metal and not shell.

“What creature could make this?” Aldebaran looked towards Aphrodite who shook his head.

“I have no idea, but something tells me we’re going to find out.”

\----

Once they arranged everything in the shutdown market, the two saints retired to one of the tents they bought along with them and made themselves comfortable for the night. Well, as comfortable as they could considering one of them would be up part of the night before switching with the other. As for the egg, well Aldebaran had raised chickens before, and Aphrodite had hung around Shura long enough for some of his farm life experience had supplied some knowledge. They heated a blanket up by a fire and wrapped the egg in it entirely. They agreed that between keeping watch to make sure the blanket stayed warm as well.

Aldebaran had offered to take the first watch and currently sat by the crackling fire, arms crossed as he looked towards the night sky, the egg wrapped safe in a basket beside him. The sky was clear, and he could make out the stars making up several constellations, the weather was warm too as it usually was in Greece. It was peaceful in sharp comparison of the frenzy of the day.

Though it wasn’t an awful day, they stopped an illegal market from taking place, saved several creatures and hopefully would be to stop more from happening. It was also nice to interact with Aphrodite too, they rarely spoke unless they had too, what with their different social groups but he had always hoped to bridge any gaps that existed between him and the other Gold Saints.

The usual aloof but charming Aphrodite had shown a softer side of him today, not just through his words but in his actions. The horror he expressed when they first arrived, the anger to the people who dared to do such terrible things and then the sadness towards the creatures and plants. It was a rare to side but one he hoped just slightly to see more of.

“And then there is you” Aldebaran sighed as he took a sip of his still pipping hot tea and looked towards the egg. “Part of me hopes you don’t hatch too quickly; I fear we won’t know how to look after you properly. But then again, I can’t help but be curious to know what you are, can you blame me?” he chuckled.

Perhaps it was silly to speak to an egg, yet it was soothing to get his thoughts out of his mind. “Though, hopefully you won’t be too dangerous-hm?” he paused, a sound reaching him and causing him to go on the alert.

An odd sound, like a chirp then followed by the basket shifting and-“Aphrodite!” he shouted, twisting around to see the lantern inside the tent light up before he focused back on the rocking basket.

“What, what? I’m awake!” The Pisces shouted, stumbling out of the tent and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“The egg!” He replied as he pulled the basket on it his lap to steady it and pull back the blanket just in time as it began to _crack_. Sounds came forth like odd squeaks and cries as a paw-if that was a paw-began to claw at one side as another began to kick more at the metal like shell.

“Oh sweet heavens, _now?_ ” The Pisces gasped and returned with the lantern to shine over the Taurus’ shoulder as they watch an awe as a small form broken its way into the world.

A head poked and nudged at part of the shell before another part of the egg exploded out from the side as another appendage-a _wing-_ broke out. As quick as it begun it ended as Aldebaran moved bits of the shell out of the basket as the creature did the rest of the work.

There was a long tail, four legs, a long neck for its size and two wings, a row of nubs adorned its head that would likely grown into a crest, in the light of the lantern it looked like it was covered in yellowish scales. It slid out of the rest of the shell before tripping on its wing and landed on its back, chirping as it stared up at them and they stared at it.

“Aldebaran…what is that?” Aphrodite whispered as he leaned over his shoulder more.

“I…I believe it’s a dragon” He replied, looking towards the other Gold Saint, heart beating hard against his chest. Questioned flew in his mind, how was it possible? Where did it come from? How did someone get it? Did the expert know anything about dragons? What were they going to tell Athena?

\----

Two days later, Aldebaran found himself trying to hush his housemate and close a door.

“Shh, shh, I know you want to explore but not right now, I don’t know how Mu and Kiki will react to you yet” He said, voice even as he bent down to try and nudge the small, energetic creature inside “It’s only for a few minutes I swear.”

Every day since they returned from the mission had been busy and chaotic. The expert had arrived early in the morning just a few hours after the dragon had hatched. The animals, many endangered as it turned out, had been begun to be sent to safe places with trusted hands. The items in all shapes and forms were generally safe and the expert saw no harm and in allowing Sanctuary to keep them; tomes and scrolls to Deathmask, rocks and fabric to Mu, weapons to Shura and the plants…the plants went to Aphrodite’s expanding gardens.

And the dragon…to him.

It was a bronze dragon the expert told them, one of many breeds of dragons in their world. They were fond of warm weather, swimming and were more common in the Mediterranean areas. They were friendly he said, they loved people and rarely fought unless they had to, or they sensed an enemy was evil. They generally liked humans and often took the forms of them but the infant was too young to learn such a thing. It had been stolen away from a lair most likely, few people hunted dragons and even few hunted metallic ones. The expert had promised to do his best to find its family though that might take a while as dragons, especially bronze ones, were difficult to find.

And once he was the first thing the little one had seen; it would be difficult to have someone else look after it besides its parents. Until then, he was left with a handful of notes how what was safe to feed the baby dragon and things to watch out for, like odd gas from its mouth or bolts of lightening as that was _apparently_ what bronze dragons breathed rather than fire.

Aside from Aphrodite, Athena, Saga and Aiolos, no one else knew of the dragon’s presence. Though part of him wondered if Aphrodite told Deathmask or Shura.

That was going to change today, as Mu wished to have lunch with him and young Kiki. It only made sense to him to let his lover know about the newest, temporary guest of the Zodiac Temples as Mu and Kiki had been away in Jamir until today.

Just as he finally shut the door, he heard Mu call out to him, Kiki sliding over a corner to run towards him.

“Alde! Alde you’re back!” He shouted as he ran and leapt to give him a hug as Aldebaran bent down to catch him.

“So are you short stack!” He laughed and stood up as Kiki hung on to one of his arms.

Mu only smiled and shook his head “And he didn’t want to get out of bed this morning.”

Kiki made a sound of disgust and stuck out of his tongue “But it was so early when we got back!”

“Tsk, Mu you know how bad jetlag can be” Aldebaran teased and chuckled as Mu rolled his eyes.

“but you know what does help with jetlag? Food, some of lunch is ready!” He said, swinging Kiki lightly towards the kitchen area. The kid gasped and let go just he swung slightly forward and dashed off to start digging into the food no doubt.

“Kiki, won’t eat everything!” Mu shouted, getting a drawn out “Fine” as a replied.

“He’s getting ready to hit another growth spurt soon” Mu sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s only natural, he’ll be a preteen before you know it” Aldebaran laughed only to jerk when he heard the dragon chirp behind the door.

“Alde? What was that?” Mu asked and looked around.

“Uh…must have been a bird?” He offered, silently stepped towards the door.

Mu gave him a hard, knowing look “Something is behind that door, isn’t it?”

“Yes! But I really ought to explain before I let it out-“

Too late, there was a sound of a door handle being broken and then there was the feeling of small, needle like claws grasping at his back as the dragon climbed up him and leapt off his shoulder. Mu gasped and took a step back as it moved, dashing off towards the kitchen in an awkward gallop, what with its tail and wings trying to trip itself once and while.

“ _Good heavens, what was that?_ ” Mu shouted they bolted towards the kitchen, hearing Kiki squeal.

“I swear I can explain!” He shouted back as they sprinted.

Their worry faded as they around a curved corner and sighed in heavy relief.

There was Kiki, holding the wiggling mess of limbs that was called a baby dragon as it was a puppy or kitten. The dragon simply squealed back and chirped, tail moving back and forth just as puppy would, wings spread out as it nudged its head against Kiki’s cheeks. It was surprising to see Kiki hold the small creature, given they were almost the same size.

“Alde…what…that…that can’t” Mu gasped out before straightening his back and leaning towards the doorway with his mouth agape. “That can’t be a dragon” he managed to say.

“It’s a bronze dragon, technically” He replied, smiling sheepishly as Mu gave him a wide-eyed look while Kiki to the floor and laughed without a care in the world. The young dragon sniffed and flickered its tongue at him before leaping off him and began to wiggle its backside like a cat about to pounce.

“Bronze? What, how?” Mu asked.

“Can we keep it!” Kiki shouted.

“No!”

“I kind of have too!”

“Huh? Have to-I” Mu paused and dropped his shoulders as he pressed a hand against his face. “What exactly happened on your mission?” He asked.

“It’s kind of a long story” He said, rubbing a hand against Mu’s back “I’ll explain as we eat but…want to help pick out a name?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, please leave a kudo and comment! Especially if you'd like to see a sequel, I do have a few ideas in mind!


End file.
